Out of Kansas
by OrangeShipper
Summary: Jack/Sam est. They have a baby! Just my thoughts on the aftermath. Not beta-d, so sorry if it's rubbish, my fault! Fluffy and a little teensy bit angsty.


Pairing: Sam/Jack established relationship

Disclaimer: Just my bit of fun... Don't own anything..

Season: None in particular. In the little Stargate world in my head, Sam at some point left SG-1 to be with Jack, and resigned her military position when they married (a Colonel AND a Major O'Neill would just be confusing!), hence her status of Doctor here.

Summary: Jack and Sam have a baby! Immediate aftermath, and their responses. Don't have a beta reader, so if it's pants it's all my fault!

-----------------------------------------------------

A hush descended upon the small room, the silence broken only by Sam's ragged breathing. Jack slowly blew out the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. All eyes were fixed upon the tiny, new baby in Dr Janet Fraiser's arms, which promptly started screaming with a volume belied by it's size. Janet looked from the small baby to it's new parents, with a watery smile.

"Well, congratulations! You two are the proud parents of a little baby girl. Here we go," she gushed as she passed the tiny bundle into Jack's arms. "I'll leave you three to it." The petite doctor slipped from the room, throwing a proud smile behind her.

Janet stepped outside to face the small group waiting there; Doctor Daniel Jackson, Tea'lc and General Hammond. In fact, most of the current inhabitants of the infirmary were looking at her expectantly, having been waiting anxiously for this moment as the long hours of Sam's labour had progressed.

"Well? Did she do it? How is she? How's Jack? Do they have a boy or a girl?" Daniel stepped forwards eagerly, questions pouring from his lips, as Hammond and Tea'lc smiled patiently behind him. Janet grinned, placing her hand on his arm.

"Easy there, Doctor Jackson! They're fine. They're all fine. Jack, Sam, and their beautiful little daughter!"

"A daughter? Wow! That's, that's incredible. Wow.. I'm so pleased for them." Daniel paused in his praise to push his glasses back up his nose, them having slid down somewhat in his excitement.

"Well done, Doctor. I've got to get back to work, but I'd like you to pass on my sincerest congratulations to both Colonel and Doctor O'Neill. I'll drop by again later to see how they're getting on," Hammond smiled warmly round, then turned towards the door.

"I too am most pleased for Colonel O'Neill and Samantha," Tea'lc dipped his head, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly more than usual.

"Thank you. Hey, if you wait around a little, I'm sure you'll be able to see them for yourselves in a little while," Janet assured the friends, as she went about her business. The archaeologist and Jaffa turned to each other, exchanging a smile, before Daniel flopped back onto a chair to wait again, Tea'lc resuming his position by the door with hands clasped behind him.

Back in the small room, Jack stood, gazing down at the child in his arms. His child. His daughter. Sam's daughter... Their daughter. And she was beautiful. Soft, downy brown hair covered her head, with a perfect little face underneath. Tiny eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep chocolate brown eyes. Jack's gaze rose a little to his wife, cheeks flushed from the exertion of giving birth, her enveloping crystal blue eyes gazing back, trying to take in the sight of her husband holding their daughter. Jack looked back to the bundle in his arms, back up to Sam in awe. He had just stood by and watched his wife struggle in hours, in so much pain, to bring their child into the world. He had felt so helpless; here, he couldn't protect her, all he could do was stand and watch. His eyes flickered down to his hand, bruised slightly from the crushing grip with which Sam had held it through the birth. As his mind processed the recent event, his heart was filled with so much love and pride he thought he might burst. He was so proud of her. Lips quirking upwards, he stepped towards her.

"Wow. Hail Dorothy," he waggled his eyebrows at her appreciatively, as she smiled back up at him. "You're incredible, sweetheart. Thank you, so much," he flicked his eyes downwards, indicating his deep appreciation and gratitude for the fact that, despite all he felt he did or didn't deserve, she had given him another chance at a family, at fatherhood. A slight frown passed across his face, thoughts of another time flowing through his mind. The first time he held a child like this; Charlie. He'd been so proud then, too. Such a wonderful child... He'd screwed up then, he knew it. A weight pressed down on his heart as he looked at his new daughter, a tear threatened in the corner of his eye, and a feeling of fear began to pool in his stomach. "Sam, I.." His eyes raised to hers, communicating what he felt through their depths. "I..." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes to the world, unable to face her. "I promise I won't screw it up this time. I mean, I'll try... I mean... Aw crap, Sam, I don't know if I can do this." His eyes flew open, boring into her soul. He felt her hand fly to his, saw the determination in her eyes.

"Jack... Listen to me. You are going to be a wonderful father, you hear me? Wonderful. You were a wonderful father to Charlie. You've been wonderful with all the children I've ever seen you with. I know, with all my heart, that you will do everything in your power to keep our daughter safe, and that she is going to think, no, know, that you are the best father in the world. Hey, in the galaxy." She raised her hand to his rough cheek, deciphering the trace amount of disbelief in his eyes. "Jack. I trust you. Always have. I trust you with my life. I trust you with our daughter's life," A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Hey, I love you. I've dreamed of us having a family for years, Jack. And now you've given me that, and it's gona be fantastic. Thank you." Seeing the doubt lift finally from his features, she giggled. "Hey, c'mere. Let me see my daughter, huh?"

Jack O'Neill finally smiled again. No, he grinned. A quirky, lopsided grin which reached his eyes, twinkling with joy. He was rewarded by a full blown Carter mega-watt smile. He leaned down, pressed a kiss firmly to her lips, before placing their daughter gently in her arms. She scooted sideways as much as she was able, giving him room to sit beside her, drawing her into his embrace. They sat together, gazing at their daughter, full of awe and wonder at this new life, created by them, a part of them. Suddenly, a slight frown crossed Sam's face.

"Jack, what did you say to me before?"

"Huh? Um... I said a lot of things... More than usual... I don't know?" Jack shrugged. "About how I'm not gona screw this up?"

"No, no... The first thing. You said, 'Hail Dorothy'".

"I did?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Oh yeah, I did. And...?"

Sam looked up at Jack exasperatedly, then back down at their daughter, a tear threatening.

"Dorothy. It's perfect." She turned her head, smiling sweetly. Jack's jaw dropped, realisation dawning.

"What..? Oh, no... Sammie, people are gona think that was my idea! I mean, I love it, but..."

"Then we tell everyone it was my idea," Sam cut him off. "Well, she's not in Kansas anymore, Jack. It's perfect for her. Dorothy Catherine O'Neill."

As if in response, the baby in her arms squirmed gently, gurgling happily. Jack's eyebrows raised, a smile playing around his lips. He kissed the top of Sam's head briefly.

"Well, kiddo seems to like that, huh. Dorothy it is! Hey, does that mean if we have a son we can call him Bart?"

"Jack! No!" She swatted at him playfully. Jack grinned, hopping off the bed and taking Dorothy from her mother's arms.

"Ah, ah! Oiy, alright, alright. Lets introduce you to Danny and T, hey kid?" Throwing a smile and a wink at his wife, still somehow managing to look radiant, he nudged open the door and stepped outside. Daniel, hearing the door, leapt up as he saw Jack and the baby, pushing his glasses back up his nose and moving forwards in excitement.

"Tea'lc! Tea'lc! Wow, Jack. She's beautiful." Daniel peered closer at tiny child in Jack's arms. "Really beautiful. Yep, she definitely takes after Sam."

"Hey!"

"Daniel Jackson is correct, O'Neill. Your daughter is indeed beautiful." Tea'lc stepped forwards, smiling gently at his friends' antics.

"Oh, have you decided what to call her?" Daniel queried. Jack grinned broadly at his friends and waggled his eyebrows.

"Yep! Dorothy Catherine. Catherine as in Catherine Langford, we thought that kinda fitted, and Dorothy for.."

"Jack!! Sam actually let you call your daughter Dorothy?" Daniels eyebrows raised in astonishment, Tea'lcs lips curled upwards in amusement.

"Yep. Her idea, in fact! Hey, would have been that or Leia!" Jack teased.

"It is a most fitting name, O'Neill." Tea'lc admonished. Daniel shrugged, smiling proudly at his friend.

"Yeah. I guess it is perfectly fitting. I'm so happy for all of you, congratulations!" Daniel clapped Jack on the shoulder warmly. Jack smiled down at Dorothy, a rare moment of emotion showing in his face.

"Thanks, guys. We appreciate it," He tickled his daughter gently. "We're gona be great, kid."

End

-------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
